Modern-day lifestyles are increasingly mobile. One of the common items carried on the go is a portable beverage container. Common portable beverage containers can store a variety of liquids, which can either be hot or cold. The preservation of the temperature of the fluid therein is enhanced when the portable beverage container is sheathed with an insulating material and capped with a spill-proof top. The insulating material allows the portable beverage container to perpetuate the temperature of the contained fluid. Therefore, the temperature of the beverage will stay stable throughout the consumption period. The spill-proof top of the container prevents content within from spilling out thereof. The present invention is a portable beverage container with a neoprene wetsuit insulating material and a spill-proof lid, which prevents the content from spilling out thereof.